Empty Nemesis
by Mitama31773
Summary: Manusia yang menggunakan Death Note tidak bisa pergi ke Surga maupun ke Neraka. Apa yang menunggu mereka setelah kematian hanyalah kehampaan—A plotless fiction, first attempt in this fandom. RnR?


"Manusia yang menggunakan _Death Note_ tidak bisa pergi ke Surga maupun ke Neraka. Apa yang menunggu mereka setelah kematian hanyalah kehampaan."

* * *

.

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

_**Disclaimer:**__ All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. __There's no money making here. _

.

* * *

**Empty Nemesis**

—L, Light, Misa. A lil bit OoC. A plotless fiction with general genre—

* * *

.

Butiran pasir beterbangan tanpa arah yang pasti. Beberapa _Shinigami_ yang sedang asyik bermain _poker_ terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pasir-pasir itu. Sementara di sudut lain, Light Yagami memandangi kelompok tersebut sambil menyipitkan matanya. Walaupun rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia tiba di sana, Light masih merasa asing. Pasir dan debu yang menghuni tempat itu rupanya tidak berniat untuk menjadi temannya.

Dulu, ketika namanya ditulis di buku kematian, _Shinigami_ memang telah memberitahunya bahwa yang menantinya setelah kematian hanyalah kesia-siaan. Sebenarnya ia sempat lega karena tidak akan dikirim ke Neraka, tapi ternyata kesia-siaan jauh lebih buruk dari pada di Neraka. Tempat yang gersang itu benar-benar membosankan. Membuat otak cerdas Light seperti dibunuh berkali-kali karena tidak bisa digunakan.

Sesekali ia memang ikut bermain _poker_ dengan para _Shinigami_ yang sedang malas-malasan. Namun rupanya Light berharap terlalu besar dari makhluk-makhluk pencabut nyawa di sekitarnya. Light dapat menang dengan mudah, setiap kalinya. Dan hal itu membuat semuanya menjadi semakin membosankan.

"Light~ aku bosan. Tapi … selama kau ada di sisiku, aku tidak peduli. Hihi!" perkataan Misa membuyarkan lamunan Light tentang betapa membosankannya tempat itu. Membuatnya tersenyum aneh karena—ia tidak pernah berpikir akan mengatakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, ia bersyukur Misa ada di tempat itu juga.

Ya, Misa sebagai manusia yang pernah menggunakan _Death Note_ juga dikirim ke kehampaan. Walaupun Misa kehilangan ingatannya akan _Death Note_ ketika Ryuzaki membakar buku tersebut, ingatannya kembali ketika ia dijemput oleh kematian. Dan kedatangan Misa terbilang cukup cepat. Tidak sampai dua tahun setelah Light mati bosan, Misa bisa dibilang memberikan sedikit warna pada tempat itu.

Karena dua kali menukarkan setengah umurnya demi mata _Shinigami_, Misa bisa bersatu kembali dengan Light tanpa harus menunggu begitu lama. Ironis memang, keduanya bisa bersama setelah diterpa kematian—hal yang justru dulu mereka hindari mati-matian. Ah, satu lagi ….

"Aku rindu cokelat." Satu lagi manusia pengguna _Death Note_ menyatakan kebosanannya. L yang hanya menuliskan sedikit kalimat di buku milik Ryuk ikut terseret ke kehampaan tempat mereka akan ber-bosan-ria selamanya. Ya, hanya 20 hari setelah Light tiba, L pun menyusul. Awalnya mereka berdebat seru tentang apa yang telah dilakukan Light di Bumi; kejahatan atau keadilan? Namun hanya beberapa minggu kemudian, keduanya kehabisan kata-kata. Bosan. Bosan. Bosan.

"Kau memang suka sekali makanan manis ya, Ryuzaki? Aku heran kau tidak terkena obesitas." kata Misa.

L tidak menjawab. Ia punya alasan tersendiri akan kegilaannya pada makanan manis. Dan alasan itu mempunyai dasar yang menyakitkan. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menceritakannya pada Misa atau siapa pun itu. Walaupun kedengarannya bicara dengan Misa akan mengurangi sedikit rasa bosannya, L tetap diam. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, L malah balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau masih memanggilku Ryuzaki?"

"Hm, aku lebih suka nama itu. Ryuzaki, bisa berarti Naga. Hehe …" Misa menjawab tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memilih nama itu, L?" tanya Light. Ia memang agak penasaran dengan nama yang dipilih L. Naga sama sekali tidak mewakili seorang L.

"Hm, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus. Kasus terakhir yang kutangani sebelum Kira menyangkut seseorang bernama Rue Ryuzaki. Aku mengambil namanya." L menjawab dengan ekspresi khasnya.

Mendengar jawaban L, Misa dan Light menarik napas bosan. Mereka mengharapkan jawaban yang rumit dan cerdas sebenarnya. Bosan. Bosan. Sangat bosan. Seandainya di tempat itu ada taman hiburan, setidaknya ia bisa kencan dengan Light, pikir Misa.

L, Light, dan Misa pun kembali ke kehampaan mereka. Hening, ketiganya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Misa yang pikirannya jauh lebih sederhana hanya memperhatikan sekelompok _Shinigami_ yang tadi diperhatikan Light. Sampai kemudian sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Ng, Light, bukankah _Death Note_ Ryuk yang dulu ia berikan kepadamu itu hasil curian?" Misa kembali membuka topik setelah memikirkan ketertarikannya pada para _Shinigami_. Namun pertanyaannya kali ini disertai binar nakal di mata gadis itu.

Light menjawab seadanya, "Ya, Ryuk bilang ia menipu _Shinigami_ lain dan mengambil bukunya. Kenapa?"

"Apa alasan Ryuk mencuri buku itu dan sengaja menjatuhkannya ke Bumi?"

"Ryuk bilang ia bosan."

"…"

Bola mata L membulat. Misa menatap mata Light penuh harap, sementara Light menarik sudut bibirnya dan melirik kedua rekannya sesama penghuni tempat membosankan itu. Setelah melihat binar di mata Misa, Light menatap mata L yang terlihat ragu.

L terlihat sedang berpikir. Ia memang menjunjung tinggi hukum, namun ia juga tidak tahan berada di tempat itu selamanya. Godaan untuk kembali ke Bumi dan menonton sesuatu yang seru sangat menggelitik gumpalan otaknya.

"Tidak. Kita tidak boleh. Ryuk telah menyebabkan kekacauan di Bumi, tidak sedikit nyawa yang melayang karenanya. Tidak, tidak boleh," L menolak.

"Kau masih memikirkan orang lain sementara kau sendiri terpenjara di tempat terkutuk ini?" tanya Misa dengan ekspresi mencemooh. Baginya, dengan keadaan seperti ini, mereka sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Sementara itu, Light sudah mulai berdiri. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai menyusun tipuan dan beranjak ke tempat tiga _Shinigami_ yang sedang bermain _poker_. Tanpa menunggu respon L, Misa pun membuntuti Light. Keduanya terlihat sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi.

L tetap di tempatnya, berusaha kukuh untuk menolak godaan yang berbahaya. Namun kemudian, butiran pasir yang diterbangkan angin membuat ia mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi matanya.

Dari celah mata yang sempit, di balik pasir itu, berdiri Light dan Misa. Keduanya sudah mulai melaksanakan rencana dadakan mereka. Dalam sepersekian detik, keraguan juga sikap teguh L pun ikut terbang bersama sang angin. Yang L sadari kemudian hanyalah, bahwa tiga buku kematian yang dicuri para mantan manusia telah jatuh ke Bumi. Dan, persetan dengan keadilan, kesenangan baru akan dimulai.

.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

.

**A/N:**

Yeah, saya tahu. Plotless, boring, plotless. Ha! Padahal ini FF pertama setelah publish terakhir kali yang entah sudah berapa juta tahun yang lalu. ==a

Anyway, review? :)a


End file.
